I could be your anything:A Nalex Story
by California-Bound
Summary: SUMMARY CHANGED Alex Russo, your average teenage pop princess. Nate Grey your average teenage heartthrob. Neither one of them expected to fall in love, but what happens when they do? NALEX/NATExALEX Nate/Alex.
1. The day i met you

**.**

**Summary: Alex russo; your average teenage pop princess. Nate Grey; Your average teenage rockstar. Neither of them expected to fall in love. But, what happens when they do? NALEX/SMITCHIE.**

"Well, I don't even know him. How could there be any relationship?" Alex said laughing into the microphone. Another typical day of press. Alex russo; Disneys latest sensation. She was on Ryan Seacrest's morning talk show on KIIS FM.

"Well, rumors are spinning. You know he's dating Hannah Montana." Ryan said chucking a bit.

"And, again I'm not dating him." She giggled. "I haven't even met the guy. Besides I know Hannah. I guest starred on her show. She's a really nice person. I'm rooting for Nannah." And with that Alex drank the rest of her starbucks and blacked out. _Nate, Nate. I don't even know you. And somehow we're going out._ She laughed inside her head.

"Alright, alright." Ryan gave up. "But, if you had a choice to date him would you?"

"Well, how am I supposed to know. I don't have a choice to date him now do I?" Alex said grinning.

"Wow. You surely know your way out of questions." Ryan teased her. "Well, that's all the time we have for today. Thank you for listening. Thank you Alex. We wish you the best with all your success. You deserve it, kid. And, we know for sure this isn't the last time your going to be on this show." Ryan said to Alex and he switched to commercials. They shook hands and she left the studio.

Alex took out her cell phone and saw she had a missed call. She redialed and waited for an answer.

"Hello?" The other line said.

"Mitchie?" Alex said smiling.

"Heyyy. Guess what?" Mitchie said excitingly.

"What?" Alex said eager to know.

"Ok, you know how I did that one movie with connect three in Canada? Well Shane barely got back from tour. And they're having this concert on Saturday and I wanted to know if you wanted to come?" Mitchie said eager to know Alex's answer.

"Mitchie." Alex started. "You know, I'm here for you but Connect Three's not really my taste in music. Besides it would be weird since I don't know them."

"Well what if we hung out with them before the concert?" Mitchie proposed.

"I don't know. Set it up then we'll talk." Alex sighed.

"I know you Alex, you're my best friend. So I already setted it up. And they agreed and really want to meet you. Please Alex. Please." Mitchie begged. She had the biggest crush on Shane so any chance to hang out with him, she did.

"Fine, only because you are so in love with Shane." Alex laughed and Mitchie scoffed. "Ok, well when do we go?" Alex asked.

"Friday night. At their house. 4:30. They're having a barbeque for us. I'll pick you up." Mitchie stated. Mitchie was a year older than Alex she was 16 and Alex was 15. So she was legal to drive.

"Ok, that's tomorrow." Alex said getting a little bit annoyed. She heard Mitchie sigh on the other line. "Fine. Just come get me at 4."

"Kk." Mitchie said really excited. "See you tomorrow."

They both hung up. Alex sighed and layed back on the seat in the limo. _Tomorrow is going to be such a long night._

_**The next day:**_

_What do I wear?_ Alex was looking through her closet. She glanced at her clock and it read 3:30. "Noooo. Nooo." Alex sighed as she saw she didn't have much time. She barely got out of the shower.

She finally decided to wear a yellow sun dress. _Since it's summer._ She thought. She curled her hair. _It's a barbeque and this is a cute outfit right?_ She asked herself. She added light makeup and eyeliner. She grabbed her sandals and went into the living room. She looked at the clock. 4:20. Just like Mtchie to be late.

She finally heard the door bell ring. She went up to answer it.

"Hey Alex." Mitchie said. "Well, look at you all dressed up." She smirked.

"Mitchie, your late. We have to be there in 10 minutes." Alex whined.

"And why are you in such a hurry?" Mitchie asked getting suspicious.

"No reason. Can we go already?" Alex said rolling her eyes.

"Ok, lets go." Mitchie said as they headed out of the door. They both went inside Mitchies car. They were listening to Paramore, Friday night boys, Forever the sickest kids, Metro station, All time low, The maine, and Mayday parade. In the mean time Mitchie put in a Connect three cd. Alex didn't even notice and she was rocking out to it.

"What song is this?" Alex said dancing to it.

"Burning up." Mitchie said in a simple tone.

"By who?" Alex asked.

"Connect three." Mitchie looked at her.

"Connect three?" Alex nearly spitted out. "What?" Before she could finish they arrived at their house.

"MITCHIE!" Shane ran up to the car.

"SHANE!" Mitchie hugged him. Alex smirked still not getting out of the car. "JASON, NATE!"

Jason and Nate both hugged her back. Nate looked over to the car and saw a beautiful girl fixing her hair in the mirror.

"Is that her?" Nate asked Mitchie.

"Yeah. You want to meet her?" Mitchie smirked.

"Well, yeah." Nate smirked back.

"Ok, follow me." Mitchie went over to the car. "Alex, someone wants to meet you."

"Huh?" Alex said paying attention. "Oh hi." Alex was speechless when she saw Nate.

Nate looked at her as she stepped out of the car. He suddenly became breathless. "Wow." Was all he managed to say.

Alex just stared at Nate and all she could say was "Wow."

When they both heard each other say the same thing. They both giggled.

_Since when do I giggle?_ Nate thought to himself.

"Ummm, I'll leave you two alone." Mitchie said looking at them and smiling.

"Ok." They both said together. Again, giggling.

"Umm, do you want to go to the back yard?" Nate asked her.

"Yeah." Alex said and they both headed for the back yard.

"So, how old are you?" Nate asked her while they were walking.

"I'm fifteen. I just turned it." She smiled. "How old are you?"

"Sixteen. Just turned it." He said making her giggle. He led her to the porch swing.

"Really? So can you drive yet?" She giggled.

"Yep, ferari and everything" He joked. He made her laugh even more.

"Well, I'm still getting my drivers permit." She admitted and looked over at him.

"I see, are you any good at driving?" Nate raised his eyebrow.

Alex laughed. "Telling the truth ummm no."

"Then, maybe I could teach you sometime." He smiled at her and sat closer.

Alex looked at him and felt butterflies in her stomach. "Yeah, maybe you could."

With that, Nate had to kiss her. He had never met a girl like Alex before. So, beautiful, charming, sweet, funny. _What about Hannah? God, why am I doing this? I already have a girlfriend that I love. Well, I think I love. No I don't love her. I think I love Alex. _He Kept on kissing Alex. And they both got into the kiss until Shane walked in on them.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Shane said looking at Nate. "The burgers and hotdogs are ready." Then, Shane walked away.

Nate and Alex quickly came apart embarrassed. They both touched their lips and smiled.

Nate cleared his throat. "You hungry?"

"Starving." Alex giggled.

Nate took her hand and held it as they walked over to the others. _Nate, your not a cheater. Why are you doing this? I wouldn't do this if it wasn't for love. And I think I'm falling for a girl I just met._ Nate smiled at Alex.

He already has a girlfriend. You know its wrong, Alex. You cant possibly be the other-girl. Remember what Riley did to you. But, I wouldn't do this if it wasn't for love. And how can I possibly be falling for a guy I just met. Alex returned the smile.

**OK that was the end of chapter 1. Any reviews? Find out what happens next at the concert. Where, Hannah is going to be. Will Nate confess to Hannah? Or will Alex confess to Hannah? Or will Hannah just find out?**

**Tune in next time and find out.**


	2. I've never fallen so hard

**.**

**Summary: Alex russo; your average teenage pop princess. Nate Grey; Your average teenage rockstar. Neither of them expected to fall in love. But, what happens when they do? NALEX/SMITCHIE.**

"Oh my gosh. These burgers are amazing." Alex gushed over the burgers.

"What can I say? I'm a great cook." Jason shrugged. "I'm the best actually."

"Yeah you are." Alex finished her burger and looked at Nate who was just staring at her. He laughed. "What?"

"It seems like you haven't eaten in days." Nate laughed.

"Trust me, to me 1 hour without eating is like a month without eating." She smiled.

"Well, I like a girl with an appetite." Nate smiled back at her and they just continued eating. "Not like most girls who 'try to keep their figure'" He referred to Hannah.

"I don't think I'm like most girls." She looked at him.

"I knew that since the moment I saw you." He looked into her eyes. Alex just blushed and continued eating her burger. "Well, I'm stuffed."

"Yeah so am I." Alex patted her stomach.

"I can tell you ate like 5 burgers." Shane laughed. Alex giggled and shrugged.

"She can eat way more trust me." Mitchie smiled at Shane.

"I'll trust you." Shane smiled back. "I'll always trust you." Mitchie blushed.

"Ok, stop flirting you two." Jason sighed. "It's really cold out here. Who knew California could have such a cold day in the summer."

"It is really cold." Alex said shivering.

"Here, take my hoodie." Nate gave her his hoodie.

"Thanks Nate." Alex gave Nate a kiss on his cheek. He blushed. Alex saw and sat closer to him. She snuggled against him. He wrapped his arms around her and smiled. Shane noticed and couldn't help but smile too. _Finally Nate got a girl I actually like._

"Do you want to go for a walk?" Nate whispered in Alex's ear. She smiled and nodded. "Um, we'll be back we're just going to go for a walk." Nate and Alex got up and started to walk.

"Bring her back at 10." Mitchie yelled after him.

"Overprotective much?" Jason asked grinning.

"She's my best friend. And I can tell already she's going to end up getting hurt." Mitchie sighed.

"I know. I thought that too." Shane sighed with her.

Nate grabbed Alex's hand and covered it with both his hands. He glanced at her and saw she looked beautiful in the moonlight. "You look so beautiful right now."

"Thanks." Alex giggled and smiled at him. "You don't look half bad either."

"You know I don't think I've ever fallen for a girl as much as I've fallen for you." Nate looked serious.

"We only just met." She turned her head and murmured but loud enough so he could hear

"I know but I feel like I've known you forever." He turned her to face him. She just looked at him _Why does he have to have a girlfriend? He has to be perfect except he's cheating on his girlfriend. With me. _A rush of guilt went over her. Her eyes started to water. "I know we just met a couple of hours ago but I already feel like I have this connection with you that no one else could possibly understand." He noticed the tears. "And maybe no one else includes you." He said softly. He ran his fingers through his hair.

"It's not that." This time it was her to make him face her. "It's-." She looked at her feet. "It's Hannah."

Nate flinched when he heard her name. _Why did she have to bring her up?_ "What about Hannah?" He said angrily.

"I'm sorry. I just can't take knowing you have a girlfriend." She sighed. She saw how sad he looked. "Look. I really like you too. I know exactly what you meant when you said you've never fallen for anyone like you have for me. I feel the exact same way, Nate. It's just I'm not the type of girl to borrow some other girl's boyfriend."

"Your acting like if Hannah owns me."

"No, I'm saying you're _her_ boyfriend. Not mine." She grabbed Nate's hands. "If you were single it would be different but your not." She looked him in eyes. "I don't think I could handle this right now." Alex said and she walked off. She left Nate there.

He just stood there not knowing what to do. _Should I go after her? No. Just try to get her out of your head._ He sat down on a random bench and noticed his eyes were getting watery. _Am I crying? _ He felt the tears. _What is this girl doing to me?_

Alex returned to their back yard and looked at Mitchie.

"Can we go home now." Alex said trying not to make it obvious she was crying.

But Mitchie being her best friend, she noticed it right away. "Yeah." She quickly got up and led her to the car.

"Mitch?" Shane asked wanting to know what happened.

"Not right now Shane." Mitchie answered and gave an apologetic look.

Alex was to preoccupied to go home she didn't notice she still had Nate's jacket on. She put her seat belt on and saw Nate coming back to the backyard. She watched him sit down and hold his head in his hands.

"Ok, lets get you home Alex." Mitchie sighed as she grabbed her bestfriend's shoulder and patted it.

"Thanks, Mitch." With that they drove away.

It was the next day and Alex sat down with her phone in her hand. She was going to call Mitchie and tell her she wouldn't be going to the concert.

She finally picked up her phone and dialed Mitchie's number.

"Hello?"

"Mitchie. Umm I don't think I'm going to go to the concert."

"What?"

"It's just the whole thing that happened with Nate and stuff."

"You have to. Please."

"No. I don't want to."

"You have too. Please do it for me. When have I ever let you down?"

"Never."

"Exactly so please, Alex. Please."

"Fine. But I'm not talking to nate."

"Ok, whatever. I'll pick you up at 5. Kk. Wear something cute."

"Ok whateve. Bye." Alex hung up and threw herself on her bed. _Of course I'm going to look cute._ She got up and took out a dark denim mini skirt. Blue and green shirt. And a scarf. She let her hair down and curly and added makeup. She was planning to give Nate back his jacket so she wore that too. She looked at herself in the mirror and was satisfied.

It was finally 5 and knowing Mitchie she would be late. But this time Mitchie was right on time.

"Wow. On time." Alex smiled at her best friend.

"I know, it's cause tonight's special." Mitchie looked ecstatic.

"Ok." Alex climbed into Mitchies car and they went driving off to the arena where it would be packed with other celebrities. When they arrived there were camera's everywhere. E! News was there which meant Ryan Seacrest was there too.

"Alex, over here." He said and of course Alex couldn't resist.

"Hey, Ryan." She said smiling. Again, not noticing she was wearing Nate's jacket.

"Nice, outfit. Looks like you got a guy's jacket on and wasn't that the jacket Nate wore on their tour promo pictures?" Ryan asked and Alex immediately turned red.

"Oh, I didn't even notice he wore it on there." She said without thinking.

"So, it is his." Ryan asked. Alex flinched and mentally kicked her self in the head. "I guess that's a yes." He chuckled. "So you're here at Nate's concert wearing his jacket. I will repeat the question I asked you the last time we spoke, Are you dating Nate Grey?"

"Umm, I only met him last night and he let me borrow his jacket because it was cold. That's it. Nothing more. He has a girlfriend remember?" She said a bit bitter.

"Ok, I'll take your word for it. Enjoy the concert." He smiled and she returned a fake smile.

_I don't think I'll enjoy much of this concert._ Alex started walking to the entrance to find Mitchie but found Hannah instead. _Greeeeaaaattt. _

"Hey Alex!" Hannah said as she hugged her then quickly realized she was wearing Nate's jacket. "And why are you wearing my boyfriend's jacket."

"Ohh, umm." Alex started.

"I let her borrow it because she was cold." Nate came up from behind.

"Nate you are so sweet." Hannah said hugging him and he looked annoyed. "You ok Natey?"

"I'm fine, ok?" Nate said coldly. Hannah just looked at him then at Alex. She quickly went away.

"That was rude." Alex said turning her head the other way.

"I have my reasons." Nate said then got closer to her. He then whispered. "Because I've fallen for a girl who wont even give me a chance."

"Maybe that girl knows you have a girlfriend and she was raised better than to be taking someone else's boyfriend." Alex said also coldly.

"Maybe, I like that girl more than I like my girlfriend and I'm breaking up with my girlfriend just to be with her."

"Maybe that's all the girl is asking for." Alex said looking at him. Without a warning Nate kissed her. She wanted to pull away but of course she didn't. Every part of her wanted to be with him for the rest of her life but then again he was still taken. They pulled away and looked at each other in the eye. "Here's your jacket." She said not knowing what else to say.

"I want you to keep it." Nate smiled at her.

_**Will connect three please go to the stage you will perform in 2 minutes.**_

"Thanks." Alex smiled back.

"I don't get a good luck kiss?" Nate said teasingly.

"Actually yes." Alex gave him a small peck and giggled.

Nate kissed her check and ran towards the stage. Everyone gathered around and listened. Alex made her way to the front row next to Mitchie and both girls squealed.

"How is everybody doing tonight?" Shane yelled which was followed by more yells.

"We would like to start by playing a song I wrote just last night. It was inspired by someone I just met but feels like I've known her forever." Nate said and they began to play.

They come and go but they don't know  
That you are my beautiful

I try to come closer with you  
But they all say we won't make it through

But I'll be there forever  
You will see that it's better  
Our hopes and our dreams will come true  
I will not disappoint you  
I'll be right there for you 'til the end  
The end of time  
Please be mine

I'm in and out of love with you  
Trying to find if it's really true  
oh no no no no  
How can I prove my love  
If they all think I'm not good enough

But I'll be there forever  
You will see that it's better  
Our hopes and our dreams will come true  
I will not disappoint you  
I will be right there for you 'til the end  
The end of time  
Please be mine

Can't stop the rain from falling  
Can't stop my heart from calling you  
It's calling you  
Can't stop the rain from falling  
Can't stop my heart from calling you  
It's calling you  
Can't stop the rain from falling  
Can't stop my heart from calling you  
It's calling you

But I'll be there forever  
You will see that it's better  
Our hopes and our dreams will come true  
I will not disappoint you  
I will be right there for you 'til the end  
The end of time  
Please be mine

Nate looked at the audience and smiled as they screamed and looked at Alex. She had a tear coming down her cheek and blew a kiss to him. He blew the kiss back and realized that everyone saw including Hannah. _Great just great._

**That was the end of chapter 2. Tune in next time to see what will Hannah do. And what will she say. What will Alex do? What will Nate do?**

**Find out next time. **

**Spoiler.: I love you's will be said. :DD**


	3. Goodbye Miss Independent

**.**

**Summary: Alex russo; your average teenage pop princess. Nate Grey; Your average teenage rockstar. Neither of them expected to fall in love. But, what happens when they do? NALEX/SMITCHIE.**

Everyone kept their glares on Alex. She rushed behind Mitchie as her face turned tomato red. _Nate, what did you do? _She just wanted to disappear.

Nate looked at the crowd then to Hannah; then to Alex. _Ah, what did I do?_ He quickly ran away from the stage. He took off his guitar as he was climbing down the stairs.

Alex saw Hannah rush over to Nate at the back stage door.

"Nate what happened over there?" Hannah crossed her arms and looked at him with a death glare.

"Nothing." Nate said looking down.

"Something happened Nate. You blew a kiss to Alex. She isn't your girlfriend. I am." She shook her head, as he didn't reply. "I always thought you were a good boyfriend never a cheater." Hannah walked away.

"Wait, Hannah." Nate pulled her back. "It was meant for you. I just saw blonde hair and I thought It was you." He started feeling guilty for lying.

"Really?" She looked him in the eyes.

"Umm yeah?" Nate said looking away from her. "I-I-I" Hannah looked at him and waited for an answer he didn't know what to say or do. _Imagine, it's Alex. _"I love you." He quickly regretted saying that. _You can't say something you don't mean._

"Aww, Nate. I love you too. I just didn't want to be the first to say it." Hannah quickly hugged him.

Nate hugged her back forcively. When he looked at the door he saw Alex standing there with a tear down her cheek she quickly ran away. "Alex." He whispered. He looked at her and let go of Hannah and ran after her.

Alex was running into the parking lot with tears rolling down her cheeks. Nate finally caught up putting his hands on his thighs trying to catch his breath. Alex quickly looked the other way. "Not now, Nate." She said coldly.

"Alex." He turned her around and made her face him. "I can explain."

"There's nothing to explain I'm not your girlfriend. Remember?" She looked him in the eye and then turned away again.

"Alex, please understand. My image-"

"So, this is about your image right? You didn't even consider how I would feel? How I would react when I found out that you told Hannah that you loved her when you told me you would break up with her for me?" Alex waited for a response. She shook her head and bit her lip.

"It's just." Nate stopped to think. "I don't want to break up with her right away. I have to consider her feelings too."

"I know you do. That's why I suggested we stopped doing this because of Hannah."

"But, I don't want to stop loving you." Nate said a bit to fast.

"What?"

"You heard me." Nate mumbled and started shuffling his feet.

"Yeah, I did which is why I think we should stay friends and pretend this never happened." Alex looked down

"Friends?" Nate lifted her chin.

"Yes. It's for the better." Alex shrugged. Tears starting to form in her eyes.

"Why? What if I break up with Hannah? Just not now." He wiped her falling tears with his thumb.

Alex didn't respond she was just looking him in the eyes. "I love you." She whispered and started walking away.

Nate just stood there watching her leave. He was motionless. He didn't know what to do or why he couldn't move.

Alex looked back to see if he would at least follow her but of course he didn't.

Nate just stood there not knowing what was happening. He completely spaced out. Hannah walked up to him.

"What was that all about?" Hannah asked.

"Umm, just having a heart to heart with Alex." Nate looked at Hannah. Then looked where Alex was standing.

"Oh, don't think I'm jealous or anything but I think she has a crush on you. You better let her know you already have a girlfriend. Even though she already knows." Hannah wrapped her arms around him.

Nate pulled away. "I need to go talk to Shane and Jason." He ran towards the stadium.

Hannah stood there wondering. Then she took out her phone.

"Hello?" The other line answered.

"Jakey." Hannah smiled into the phone.

"Hann-ie?" Jake sounded surprised.

"What do you say me and you have another little sleepover?" Hannah looked over her shoulder to make sure no one was listening.

"Another one, eh? When can you be here?" Jake asked.

"In about 10 minutes. I'm on my way." Hannah signaled her limo driver and told him where to go. _Oh Natey you should be smarter and know where I'm going._ She smiled in her thoughts.

Nate ran up to his brothers and was out of breath. "Shane, Jason I just did the most stupid thing ever."

Shane was talking to Mitchie then signaled her he was going to talk to Nate. "What did you do?"

"Did you rob a bank?" Jason asked eating an apple.

"No." Nate ignored Jason's comment. "I told Hannah I loved her and I didn't even mean it. Now she thinks I love her and she told me she loves me. And I love Alex. I think I love her. I've never felt this way about another girl before. Alex makes me feel so alive. She makes me want to be a better person. She makes me want to be anything she wants me to be." He whispered the last part when he realized he was rambling.

"Whoa, Nate just calm down. I'm sure once you explain to Hannah how you really feel she'll understand." Shane patted Nate's shoulder.

"But what if she doesn't and tells the whole world what happened?" Nate knew he was exaggerating but with Hannah he never knew when he was.

"I'm sure that's not what she'll do." Jason hit his tooth on the core of the apple.

"I don't know. Alex heard me and now she's upset and says she just wants to be friends for now." Nate looked down.

"Then, just be friends with her." Mitchie walked up to them. "She's already hurt so just being friends is enough for now."

"Do you think she'll even want to be friends after what happened with Hannah and stuff?" Nate asked Mitchie.

"Well, yeah. Knowing Alex she'll never hold a grudge. If you just act like nothing happened. She'll act the same way." Mitchie explained smiling at Shane.

"If I ask her out to lunch just as friends do you think she'll want too?" Nate looked at Mitchie.

"Umm, that I'm not so sure about." Mitchie took out her phone. "But if you want it done I can make it happen." She winked and laughed.

"Thanks so much, Mitchie." Nate hugged her.

"Yeah, yeah." Mitchie waved her hand like whatever and called alex. "Alex?"

"Yes, Mitchie?" Alex sat on her bead hugging her teddy bear.

"What do you say we go to the movies tonight?" Mitchie wondered.

"Mitchie. It's 7 o' clock." Alex sounded depressed.

"Exactly perfect timing. I'll be there in 10 min. Wear something cute." Mitchie hung up and smiled at the boys. "I'll meet you guys at the El Capitan theatre in 20 min."

Alex looked at her clock then threw a pillow on her face. _Why does she always say wear something cute? _

Mitchie drove over to Alex's house and didn't even knock she just barged in and got her.

"Mitchie?" Alex looked at her and looked surprised. Mitchie grabbed Alex's arm and dragged her out. "Let me at least put on my lip gloss."

"You can do that in the car. We're already late." Mitchie dragged her to the car.

"Fine." Alex got in and they drove off to the theatre. When they got there Alex saw Nate's truck. "Why is Nate's car here?" Alex looked at Mitchie and Mitchie shrugged. "Miiitttccchhhiiieeee. Why? You perfectly know I don't want to see him right now."

"So. He wants to see you. Please, Alex just give him a chance to explain and make it up to you. You know I don't really like the boyfriends you've had before. But I can tell Nate's right for you. Even, if it meant getting your heart broken." Mitchie rubbed Alex's shoulder.

"Exactly. I already had my heart broken. I don't need it all over." Alex was about to step out of the car to walk when she saw Nate coming towards her. She froze. _Why does this always happen to me when I see him? _He looked at her and she couldn't even talk.

"Hey." He whispered when she got out of the car.

"Hi."

"Listen can we talk?"

"About what?"

"Anything."

"There's nothing to talk about." Alex regained her sensibility to walk and started walking towards the theatre.

"Sure there is." Nate walked in front her facing her. "There's tons of things to talk about. We're friends and friends talk about anything right?" He smiled at her.

"Well." Alex started then smiled back. _Don't be so weak, Alex. _"Fine." She slightly giggled. _And we lost Miss. Independent. _

**Tune in next time to find out what happens when Nate and Alex are "Just friends". Even though they still love each other. Will, Alex speak up and say she doesn't want to be friends anymore and continue with their love affair? Will Nate? Or will Hannah confess she hasn't been completely honest with Nate? Will Nate even care? Or will he need a shoulder to cry on? Will Alex's shoulder be there for him? Or will they both just end up together. Or will everything I say even come true in the next chapter? ;'] Find out in the next addition of **_**I could be your anything.**_


End file.
